Wishing in the Ruins
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: What happens when Alex and Kuru return to the Elephant ruins in hopes of finding answers involving the book. Alex soon discovers that Kuru has a wish thoughnshe dosnt know whst it is and tells him to act on it. The wish is not what she expected though.Will they leave the ruins farther away from each other then ever or will they leave even closer then before?


_**M: M here bringing alive a new oneshot based on The Elephant Princess. I've just discovered this show on Netflix (I just got it! Eek!) And I fell in love by the first episode. I've finished watching the first season in two days and am currently watching the 2nd season. **_

_**Anyway from the first moment Kuru and Alex met I knew they were meant to be and since the Second Season has Alex with a new love Caleb(Bleh) they are still not together so alas I must bring them together through fanfiction. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. If she did own the show this second season would focus on Alex and Kuru and there would be cute moments between them before they finally admit their feelings and kiss. Therefore since she does not own the show it has not happened. **_

_**Now let's start this oneshot! Enjoy!**_

_**Note: This oneshot occurs during the Second Season episode 6 when Alex and Kuru go back to the Elephant Temple Ruins. May contain spoilers of certain information so read at your own risk.**_

"Well this was a complete waste of time" Alex announced as she trudged through the woods back to Anala, Kuru at her heels.

"I am sorry, Princess." Kuru answered. "It seems that Zamira still holds a grudge for being expelled."

"But Kuru! What are we going to do?" Alex proclaimed turning around quickly to face him. "We need to learn what the book says that way we can stop Diva."

"I know Princess…" Kuru answers looking down eyes set in a hard glare at the ground, fists tightening slightly before loosening again. He hates not being able to help Alex.

"This trip was a complete and utter waste…" Alex muttered petting Anala.

"A total waste?" Kuru questioned looking at her. "Was this trip really a waste, Princess?"

"Kuru! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Alex yelled. "Kuru…"Alex spoke exasperated after a couple of seconds. "You know I didn't mean it like that" She said turning on her heels to face him.

Kuru knew she didn't mean it like that. He knew she meant coming here to find out about the book but it still hurt. She did get to see him again. And they are friends…

"Wait…Kuru…" Alex said as realization started appearing on her face. Kuru looked up into her eyes waiting for what she had come to realize. "Follow me!" She said turning around before taking off through the forest.

"Princess! Wait! Where are we going?" Kuru yelled as he ran after her. After a while of running Alex came to a stop allowing Kuru to catch up to her…she was always faster than him…much to his chagrin…

Once he reached her and his eyes took in the sight before them he could not help the tenseness that flew throughout his entire body as he took a step closer to her. "Princess. We should not be here…"

"Kuru I know the book has something to do with this place."

"Either way we should not be here. It is not safe."

"I'm the princess Kuru and I need to find out what I can to stop Diva and protect my people." Alex responded looking defiantly at him before stepping deeper into the Elephant Temple Ruins.

Kuru breathed in deeply as he looked up heaven words. Why did he have to fall in love with such a stubborn girl…and the Princess on top of that! Anala help him!

"I understand Princess but do you really need to be here to fulfill your duty. As it is you should not be here. Mangipor is a dangerous place for you to be in now that Diva has reappeared." Kuru spoke as he softly grabbed her wrist in his hand and pulled her towards him.

He noticed a second too late when Alex turned around to face him that they were very close. He released her wrist, backing up before bowing. "I am sorry Princess. I did not mean to grab you."

"Kuru! Stop with the Princess thing already! I thought we've gone through this!" Alex shouted looking at him with frustration apparent in her eyes as she threw her hands up in the air. "You're one of my best friends. Enough with the formality. This is serious." Alex spoke softly her eyes softening as she lowered her hands back down to her side. Kuru hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Now Kuru. I need you to remember. What happened before I got here?"

"I will try" Kuru said nodding his head as he walked in front of her. He closed his eyes and started remembering. "They chased me…cornered me over here…and then I started stepping backwards…" As he said this he started walking backwards re-enacting his actions.

He ended up bumping into Alex. Alex's hands immediately grabbed onto his shoulders as his arms went back and his hands found her waist as he pulled to keep her from falling. "Kuru…" Alex breathed out.

"Sorry…" He answered looking back as he gave her a small smile. She stared at him for a bit before shaking her head a slight smile threatening her lips. How is it that there in a dangerous place and Kuru can make her feel so relaxed?

"Alright what else happened?" Alex questioned going back to business.

"I stepped on that platform…" Kuru answered following Alex's example. "And you know the rest."

"That's it!" Alex shouted almost causing Kuru to jump. "The platform!" She swiftly jogged over to view the platform. "Kuru! This is it!"

"What is?" Kuru asked jogging over to her side.

"This is the symbol I saw on the cover of the book!"

"So this temple must be related to Dark Magic…" Kuru said as he stared at the symbol with a bit of freight. "Alex" He said causing Alex to look at him with surprise seeing that he always refers to her as Princess. "We must leave now. The danger this place may contain against you is too great a risk and…"

"Wait Kuru" Alex interrupted. "I just want to try something. I want to see if I'm right…" As she said this her hand clasped his as she pulled him away from the platform before releasing his hand, crouching down, and getting a branch. She threw the branch and it landed perfectly in the center of the platform. She waited for a couple of seconds but nothing happened.

"I don't understand." Alex said seeing that nothing happened. "It should have worked. Something should have happened." As she said this she started walking forward.

"Alex perhaps it is best that nothing has happened." Kuru answered as he walked forward slightly.

"Maybe it needs more weight or something, ya" Alex responded as she circled the platform trying to figure out if there was a certain place the branch had to fall on to activate it. A sudden idea hit her but she knew if Kuru saw he would never allow it. She hated lying to him but she had to…for the sake of the experiment.

"Kuru…I feel something…like magic…close by…do you see anything…" Alex spoke her lips hesitating after each word not liking the fact of lying to him. Just as she expected Kuru immediately started surveying the area looking for any sign of Diva. Now that he was distracted her chance appeared.

She carefully placed her foot in the platform and stepped down hard. Nothing. She put her other foot there and suddenly it felt as if the ground started shaking below her feet but it seems only that she was feeling it. Kuru seemed fine as he continued to look behind them.

She heard a crackling noise and looked upward only to see the start of the portal appearing. She tried to move off of the platform but it was as if her feet were glued to it.

"Kuru" Alex said her voice starting to rise as panic started to overcome her body.

"I do not see anyone Princess" Kuru answered as he looked back at her. "Princess! Get off of there!" He said.

"I'm trying Kuru! I can't! I'm stuck!" Alex yelled as dead branches broke out of the ground and started wrapping around her ankles encasing her even more onto the platform. "Help me!" She yelled turning her body as much as she could to face Kuru as the wind picked up and the portal started opening and opening.

The wind became ferocious as it tried to stop Kuru from getting to Alex. "Kuru!" Alex screamed as the black tentacles appeared out of the portal. She released some of her magic as she tried to ward off the tentacles. It was working but the tentacles were slowly overpowering her powers.

Kuru pushed and pushed through the wind before he got to Alex. "Princess!" He yelled his hand wrapping around her arm before he gave a powerful tug. She fell into his arms, just in the nick of time as the black tentacles reached the platform and took the branch, roughly causing him to lose his balance and he fell onto the hard ground, his arms wrapping tightly around her, encasing her in his protective hold.

Once the wind died down Alex moved her face away from Kuru's chest as she slowly placed her weight on her arms as she pulled herself up slightly to tower over Kuru's face. Both had the same fright filled and relieved expressions residing on their faces. "Are you all right?" Kuru asked breathlessly.

"Ya-yeah" Alex replied equally as breathless. "T-Thank you Kuru! You saved my life." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Kuru's neck tightly as she hugged him, feeling tears well in her eyes at the thoughts that entered her head appeared. Like whatever that Black Magic tentacle thing was almost took her.

The memory of earlier on in the week when she had stopped those goons that had cornered Kuru in this very temple also surfaced in her mind. If she hadn't arrived when she did, Kuru might have stepped onto the platform and he would be lost to her…forever…

Those two thoughts were the reason why she felt tears well in her eyes and also the reason why her arms tightened even more on his neck. "You're welcome Princess." He spoke as he slowly sat up her body plastered against his, sliding his arms away from her. "It is not proper protocol for you to…"

"I know I know hug you. But just this once please Kuru" Alex pleaded not wanting to let him go. She doesn't know why all of a sudden she needs Kuru…like she needs air…needs to know he's there with her.

Kuru looked down at her and he felt his whole body soften seeing her so broken. She's always strong but now… "As you wish, Princess…" Kuru spoke softly allowing his arms to once again wrap around her waist as he held her against him.

"Go ahead…say it..." Alex spoke into his shirt, her voice sounding muffled. "Come on Kuru lecture me…say something…anything…"

"Princess…you should not have done that. It is very dangerous."

"I know Kuru and I'm sorry…" Alex answered backing away from him before rolling over to be next to him on the ground, feeling more composed. "I always seem to get myself in trouble…"

"And I am always there to save you" Kuru answered smiling trying to hold back his laughter. She glared at him before her smile broke through her façade and it wasn't long till they were both laughing.

Her eyes locked with his and she felt her heart clench inside her chest and skip a beat. She felt something…something she hadn't felt around him for a long time…ever since Caleb appeared…and…and took her attention _away_.

Her laughter faded away as the heaviness that had been lifted covered her heart again. She had liked Kuru…for awhile now…that was why she had been so against Caleb's advances in the beginning…but she had fallen easily for him.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she entered her thoughts more deeply. When did she stop liking Kuru? She glanced over at him and when she caught sight of the still lingering smile and the gleam of laughter in his eyes she felt her heart stutter again. No…she hasn't stopped liking him…she still does…but she thought she liked Caleb now…

Thinking back she tried to compare how she felt when she was with each of them separately. Whenever she had been with Kuru her heart always felt like this, and she had butterflies running through her body. When she was with Caleb she felt none of this.

"Princess. Princess. Are you alright?" Kuru's voice brought her back down to Earth…uh…Mangipor.

"Um ya Kuru. Just thinking." Alex smiled at her.

"What is wrong?" Kuru questioned grabbing her hand when she tried to get up. "You can not lie to me Princess." Seeing his familiar concern look appear on his face made Alex feel all fluttery inside.

"I was just thinking…how long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since we've been together like this…just laughing…and not doing paperwork…" Alex questioned smiling at him.

Kuru looked seriously at her as he thought about it. "It has been awhile indeed" He answered. He looked into her eyes for a second before looking downward. And that's when it hit Alex. That was why she fell for Caleb so easily. Because whenever she was spending time with Kuru it was doing paperwork and other royal chores not having fun. And when she was with Caleb she was having fun. But she still likes Kuru…

She glanced up at him through her lashes. "Kuru…" Her voice died down when she once again caught eyes with him but this time her breath caught even more if that was possible when she saw that same burning feeling in the beautiful orbs he called eyes.

They were so close. Kuru's heart was pounding away a mile a minute. He shouldn't feel like this around her. She was the Princess. He shouldn't like her like this but he did. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her look at him through under her lashes. She was so beautiful…Like a real princess…

What he would give to be able to be with her…to be able to kiss her…but he can't…He's her servant and it would go against every single rule the royals and this kingdom have. How he wished to have her see him in the same light he saw her in…but she merely sees him as her servant and friend. It will never be possible.

"Kuru" Her voice brings him back down to Earth. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean Princess? Nothing is wrong?" Kuru smiles at her. The smile feels fake and forced and it does not slip her notice.

"You can't lie to me Kuru." She says grabbing his hand tightly in hers squeezing it. "Now tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

"You can not help me Princess…" Kuru answers looking away sadly.

"So there IS a Problem!" Alex responds quickly wrapping her other hand around his arm pulling him back down to the ground closer to her so that when he looked back at her they were nose to nose. "Tell me Kuru." Alex says determinedly. "Tell me, not me as the Princess, but me as Alex. Tell me what's bothering you."

Kuru looked deeply into her eyes before sighing in defeat. "I…I wish to try something but I cannot…"

"Why?" Alex prompted.

"Because it goes against the protocol of this kingdom."

"So? Who cares."

"I do. If it were to be found out that I even wish it, I could be banished…" Kuru responded looking into her eyes, emotions raging through his.

"And if you do it?" Alex questioned her forehead creasing with worry for him. She knew that banishment was one of the worst if not the worst punishment of the kingdom. If whatever Kuru wishes is enough to have him banish the thought of what might occur if he does whatever his wish is, makes dread and despair creep into her system. _Death _would most likely be the outcome. She bit her lip as she stared into Kuru's eyes, the hand holding his tightening as the thought of losing him settled into her mind.

"Is it really important?" Upon seeing the confusion in Kuru's face Alex clarified. "This wish of yours. Is it really that important that if you're caught…you can be killed…is it that important to you?"

After a moment hesitation Kuru nodded his head. "Yes. For me it is…" Alex searched his eyes before sighing.

"Then go for it." Kuru looked back at her eyes wide. "Go for it. Take action to accomplish whatever your dream is" Alex said with full sincerity apparent in her face. "Do it."

"But…"

"No do it Kuru. If anything remember you have the Princess backing you up if trouble arrives." Alex said winking at him.

"Are you sure?" Kuru hesitantly questioned again staring intently into her eyes.

"Positive" Alex responded nodding her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

Kuru nodded before gripping her two arms in his hands and pushing her against him. "Thank you Princess" Kuru whispered before leaning in to her face.

Crushed against his chest Alex gasped out "Kuru" before his lips covered hers, only slightly though, a bear whisper across her lips, hardly touching. Her eyes widened and too soon it was over, she had barely felt his lips against hers.

"I am sorry" Kuru spoke looking away ashamed as he started to release her. Her hands shot out and stopped his retreat though. His eyes strayed back to her surprise filled face.

"What was that?" Alex questioned eyes darting over his eyes quickly trying to find the answer.

"My wish" Kuru whispered looking down not being able to look her in the eyes.

"Your wish" Alex repeated. "Was to-"

"Kiss you" Kuru finished feeling more and more shame pile inside him. Alex was silent as she took it in. "I am sorry Princess. I should never have done it. I have failed you and the kingdom and have ashamed myself." Kuru spoke louder as he tried to get up but Alex shot out again her arm wrapping around his waist pushing him down.

She leaned over him, her other hand supporting her weight as the hand around his waist slithered up his chest. "Your wish was to kiss me?" Alex repeated. Kuru's eyes flickered everywhere but hers as he nodded his head. "Why?" She questioned frowning as she moved the hand from his chest up to his face to force him to stare into her eyes. "Why?" She repeated the question with slightly more force.

Kuru took a deep breath before quickly whispering "BecauseILoveYou."

"What?" Alex questioned getting her face closer to his. Now there noses were once again touching. "Repeat that a bit slower Kuru. I couldn't hear nor understand it."

"Because I Love You" Kuru repeated his face burning as he stared into her eyes. Since his secret was out might as well say everything that was in his heart to her. "Because I fell in love with you Princess. Alex. I fell in love both with your normal self and your royal self. Both sides is what makes you, you. I have fallen for you." Kuru stated.

"Y-You love me" Alex repeated staring into his eyes surprised. "But you never said anything or even hinted it before."

"I couldn't. It is against the law for a royal to be with someone as lowly as a servant. Especially an advisor that used to be an Elephant Boy…" Kuru spoke. "I had promised myself I wouldn't act upon these feelings but I have…and I am sorry…"

"Oh Kuru! Don't be sorry! There's nothing to be sorry about" Alex said placing her hand against his cheek. "The truth is…" Alex stopped. Kuru was staring up at her with those big loveable eyes. She couldn't…she couldn't say it. After things with Marcus went down the drain she was sort of scared to say those words again and Caleb. She closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply.

The truth of the matter was…she had only really _liked _Marcus. She was _infatuated_ with Caleb mainly because she didn't have to hide anything from here and she was able to have fun with him. But she was in _Love _with Kuru. And still was. All the stress and paperwork involving this kingdom and him living over here while she lived in the real world made her forget about it but she was still in love with him.

Never before had her heart or whole body ever feel this way around anyone _but_ Kuru. "Kuru I…I…" Alex gave up on words and just decided to show him. She leaned in and kissed him. Her kiss was only slightly longer than his…a quick pressure of lips before retreating. It was now Kuru's turn to have a look of surprise and widened eyes on his face. "Kuru the truth is that I love you too…" Alex whispered to him.

"What?" Kuru questioned as he stared into her eyes a slow happy grin slowly forming with his lips.

"You heard me." Alex spoke. "Don't make me say it again." She pleaded.

"But how could you feel that way for me? You are a Princess."

"Ya well in case you haven't noticed love doesn't particularly care for social class. Look at my mom and Omar." Alex spoke trying to tone down Kuru's most probable lecture.

"Princess" Kuru spoke. "Do you really feel that way about me?" Alex nodded. "I am glad." He spoke then the smile on his face widening as his hand went up and tangled itself through her hair settling on the back of her neck. "That this feeling is not one-sided."

Before Alex could respond Kuru had pushed her head down and kissed her. He did not hold back this time though and kissed her with everything he had and then some. He tried his best to show all the love he had for her in this kiss.

Alex's eyes once again widen but soon closed as she melted into him. Once they separated for air, they leaned their foreheads against each others, happy, relaxed smiles on their faces. "I love you Kuru."

"And I love you Princess."

It wasn't long till they returned to where Alana resided, hands clasped between them, shoulders bumping as they talked quietly to each other. "Why won't you come with me Kuru?" Alex questioned pouting.

"There is still much to do here Princess. Especially with Diva around here."

"I know but that makes it only more dangerous for you."

"Someone needs to stay here and make sure that everything is fine. Besides it is your safety that truly matters."

"Your safety matters just as much."

"Princess"

"No Kuru. It does. After all you are my suitor now aren't you?" Alex said grinning as she shrugged a shoulder at him as she reached her hand out to pet Alana.

"Yes. That is true but still…"

"I know Kuru I know but either I come over here more often now while this threat is around or you come to me more often." Alex propositioned.

Kuru chuckled but agreed. "I shall visit you."

"Good." Alex said smiling as she swinged their clasped hands in between them.

"I have just realized something" Kuru spoke mostly as an afterthought.

"What?"

"It seems that history has repeated itself." He answered back grinning. "You and me. Is it not just like the past Queen and Omar?"

"Your right it is." Alex agreed. "The only thing different is that they got together after the kings death and their relationship was secret but are relationship won't be secret."

"It won't."

"Not for long anyway. I'm thinking we let everyone here know about the new rule change after we take down Diva."

"And the rule Change is…"

"That anyone including royals can marry anyone no matter what social standing."

"Marry?"

"Of course. If I pass the law for marriage to be acceptable it's kind of apparent that dating would be acceptable as well, ya."

"That is very true Princess." Alana nudged Alex with her trunk causing Kuru to chuckle. "It is time for you to go Princess."

Alex sighed regretfully. "Yeah I guess so. See you later today" She asked hopefully.

"Princess"

"Fine" She huffed. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Kuru nodded his agreement. "Well goodbye Kuru." She quickly leaned in and kissed him. It was merely going to be a peck but it lasted far longer than it should have before she pulled away.

"Goodbye Princess."

She got closer to Anala. "Oh and Kuru."

"Hmm?"

"We are going to do more fun stuff then just paperwork from now on, ya"

"As you wish Princess" Kuru answered smiling back. "Goodbye Kuru" She said as she waved at him before Anala teleported her out of there and back to the real world.

"Goodbye Princess."

_**M: Done! What do you think? I hope they weren't too OC. It was quite difficult writing them and I must say they have been one of the toughest characters I think I've ever tried to keep in character. Oh well I hoped it worked. This is what I think should have happened in that episode or at least something along the lines of it. I hoped you enjoy it. By the way I have a question regarding the show and if any of you the answer could you please let me know. **_

_**Will there be a third Season because with the way it looks in Season 2, Alex isn't ending up with Kuru anytime soon…so if you know if there will be a third Season or there might be or any information regarding it please let me know. Thank you!**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed this story and please Review!**_


End file.
